Ironing Out The Kinks!
by PCheshire
Summary: A story where HP doesn't have to go back to the wizarding world to fix their mistakes! kind of... since I'm still fixing the details... a lot of them... so... you may use the idea/s but please follow the contents... and make it BL(though I might agree to not pairing him with anyone) And maybe name him Crimson or something... I'm still not sure. ask away if you're interested...


not fully ironed out... so... you can use it as your story as long as you tell me first and follow those written here...

Harry is taken by Celebi from their world just for fun or he's teleported by Fawked or he falls through a distortion in time and space~ either way... he's not going back there... and the horcrux will loose its connection but will try its hardest to stay resulting in his altered appearance...

or we can do the reincarnation schtick I like so much... he dies after the war and s***... got separated from his parents after birth... he'll find them later...

oh and... I need a cool name for him... like... Crimson... or something...

this can also be an OC insert fic... this is hard... I should stop thinking about a lot of things at the same time...

A story where Harry is Morty or where he is Kanto's Ghost-type Gym Leader and Agatha's successor both as the Gym Leader and a member of Kanto's Elite Four...(hard to choose)

He also can be found wandering around different regions when Agatha is feeling bored and decides to be a Gym Leader for the month or so...

He is also Cynthia's co-Champion in Sinnoh.

He holds back quite a lot even when fighting as an elite four. He only uses his full capabilities when you piss him off/impress him.

and he looks like Gilgamesh(and same age as the kid form too...ok maybe 2-4 years older...) from Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya?

and where his personality is the same as Gil's too but with Morty's kindness?

he also just accepts that people do both good and evil things and very few acts can make him truly angry...

and have the pokemons:(all except Mega Mawile are at least part Ghost)(if there is no Shiny version then he only has one of it for those who have the 'and another Shiny' laber or he has the normal version if they has the 'Shiny' label)

Banette(Pure Ghost)(Mega)(and another Shiny and Mega)

Gengar(Poison)(Mega)(and another Shiny and Mega)

Jellicent(Water)(one male and another female)

Chandelure(Fire)(another Shiny)

Sableye(Dark)(and another Shiny)

Drifblim(Flying)(and another Shiny)

Confragigus(Pure Ghost)

Mismagius(Pure Ghost)(and another Shiny)

Froslass(Ice)

Golurk(Ground)(Shiny)

Aegislash(Steel)(and another Shiny)

Trevenant(Grass)(and another Shiny)

Gourgeist(Grass)

Rotom(Electric)(and another Shiny)

Hoopa(Psychic)

Shedinja(Bug)(Shiny)(can also use soak xD)(should have: Endeavor, Pain SPlit, Endure,

Giratina(Dragon)(Shiny)(Optional... I'm not really supportive of this)

and a Mawile(Fairy/Steel)(Shiny)(Mega) because it's scary and cute at the same time... and this is his first pokemon...

He also has:(dragon as his secondary specialty)

Mega Ampharos(Dragon/Electric)

Mega Charizard X(Dragon/Fire)

Mega Garchomp(Dragon/Ground)

Hydreigon(Dragon/Dark)

Goodra(Dragon)

His strongest pokemon is Mega Mawile due to him wanting to train him till he's as strong or stronger than his specializations so that he doesn't get left behind.

He has an island resort that he uses as a storage space and vacation spot when he's bored of other places and a place where his pokemons can come and go as they please.

He is also almost always hugging one of his pokemon

When wandering he rewards those who defeat him with something valuable.(He's really hard to beat though)

(Pokemon Egg, Money, TM, or something depending on the need of the person/his mood/and the personality and state of mind of the person)

He also almost always flies using one of his pokemons when he feels he has exercised enough or is tired.

He can easily call his other pokemon to his side(ghost types or them transporting the pokeballs of the Dragon Types)

He keeps on going to places mostly populated by Ghost-types, Dragon-types, or Dinosaur-like and Prehistoric pokemons due to his fascination with them.

He can use Ghost-type moves albeit weaker.(optional though I don't think I'm adding it)

He can speak to his pokemons... due to a psychic link between all of them...(not sure again though I'm really removing the ability to use Ghost-type moves)

His weakest pokemon is lvl.75.(not sure... meh...)

BY THE WAY~ IT HAS TO BE or WILL BE BL/YAOI/SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI!(I can overlook not pairing him with anyone though I really want a bl pairing...)

and... please tell me if you decide to make this...

and any alterations...

Aaron has a small crush on him and vice versa.(maybe)

He gave the Shiny Ninjask to Aaron due to it developing an attachment to him and kept the Shedinja due to it being attached to him more.(hey! he's cool so sue me!)

He is also good friends with No and makes it a point to visit her at least once or twice a year.

He is also taught by her how to use skills for him giving her a Rotom.

Mostly because Fairy of Gluttony with Mawile sounds awesome.

also... I have another idea in which he becomes Aaron... this is getting annoying


End file.
